The present invention relates to a document stand for use in compiling documents employing a word processor or the like.
A conventional document stand used for a typewriter or the like is composed of a single metallic plate having a support at the lower end thereof. In addition, a slim guide rod with a magnet or a guide plate with a slide guide is used for pressing a desired portion of a document.
However, since word processors, which have come to be used widely in recent years, are not provided with a document stand, an operator is compelled to operate a word processor while looking at related documents placed on a desk or to operate it with one hand while holding the document with the other. Consequently, there is a possibility that the operator may misread or omit a portion of the document to be input.